Pokemon High
by KyleLang
Summary: Pikachu is a new student in Pokemon High trying to fit in. Little does he know that he will encounter many friends and bullies.
1. The First Day

Chapter 1: The First Day

It was a sunny Monday morning. Pikachu covered his eyes from the sun shining through his window. He slowly got up from his yellow bed. He started to the bathroom and got ready.

"Are you ready yet? It's your first day of school!" called Pikachu's mother from the kitchen.

"I'm just getting ready, mom!" replied Pikachu.

Pikachu ran down the wooden stairs in excitement. He can smell the fresh aroma of bacon and eggs.

"Your breakfast is ready!" said Pikachu's mom.

"No time, mom!" said Pikachu running out of the house grabbing his bag and hopping on his bike.

"See ya' later, mom!" shouted Pikachu getting farther from his house and closer to his new school.

"Oh boy, I can't wait for my first day of high school!" Pikachu thought as he reached the school. He parked his bike and headed into his school. He heard the bell ring and wondered about what would happen. Little did he know that he would catch himself in a big problem…


	2. Friends and Faux

Chapter 2: Friends and Faux

BANG! Riolu was shoved against a locker.

"So, where's my daily lunch money?" questioned Gligar.

"Sorry, I brought a home meal," replied Riolu with a grin on his face.

"Stop lying and fork over your dough!" shouted Staravia.

"Yeah, listen to them!" added Golbat.

"I'm serious!" yelled Riolu.

"Meh, forget you," chuckled Gligar.

Riolu dusted himself off and rolled his eyes at Gligar's gang walking away. While watching the gang walk away, his eyes came across something else. He saw Pikachu wandering around the school. "Hey!" he called over to Pikachu. Pikachu turned and saw Riolu trying to get his attention. He ran over to Pikachu, "hey! Are you the new kid?"

"Yeah, are you new, too?" asked Pikachu.

"Nah, I've been here for a while," answered Riolu. "Say, would you like a tour of the school?"

"Sure!" Pikachu was a little excited to see the school.

They started to roam around the campus. They unfortunately ran into Gligar's gang.

"Hey Riolu! Who's that with you?" said Gligar.

"The new kid," answered Riolu.

"Oh really?" laughed Golbat.

"He doesn't seem strong," said Staravia.

"What did you say?!" shouted Pikachu. The insult made him angry. "I can kick your butt all the way to the Unova region!"

"Woah! The new kid's got some guts to shout at ME!" said Staravia.

"Let's take them, Pikachu!" said Riolu.

They got ready for battle.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Principal Alakazam.

"Nothing, Sir!" said Gligar as they ran away.

"Making trouble again, Riolu?" asked Alkazam.

"No Sir," replied Riolu.

"I see this is the new student," said Alakazam as he walked over to Pikachu. "You are Pikachu?"

"Yes Sir!" Pikachu gulped as he was scared of the consequences.

"You shouldn't be around those boys, they are a bad influence!" said Alakazam,  
"now let me show you to your classes."


	3. Class is Boring!

Chapter 3: Class is Boring!

While Alakazam was showing Pikachu around the school, he wondered about Riolu and Gligar's gang.

"Your class is about to start! You and Riolu should get to class or you will be late!" said Alakazam

"Right!" said Pikachu and Riolu. Together, the duo entered the class. "Phew! That was close!" said Riolu, "we're lucky Mr. Alakazam didn't scold us!"

"Yeah," replied Pikachu, "What's it like?"

"Well…" said Riolu.

Riolu was interrupted by the class greeting the teacher, Ms. Gardevoir.

"Oh, looks like we have a new student!" said Gardevoir, "why don't you introduce yourself?"

Pikachu stood up and looked at the class.

"Hi guys, I'm Pikachu" he said. He was nervous and didn't know what else to say. He sat back down and sighed.

"What's wrong, dude?" whispered Riolu.

"Nothing, it's just I don't know what to say." answered Pikachu.

"OK class, we will have a pop quiz on type advantages!" said Gardevoir.

"Awww!" said the class.

"Heheh," said a student behind Pikachu.

Pikachu looked back to see who that voice was.

"It'll be a piece of Pokecake!" said Espeon.

"Who are you?" asked Pikachu.

"Me?" answered Espeon," I'm the smartest Pokemon in this class!"

Pikachu rolled his eyes as he did not like arrogant Pokemon.

"Here are your papers!" Gardevoir said as she passed out the quiz papers. Pikachu read the questions carefully. He thought about each of his answers and finally, after 20 minutes and everyone had already passed their papers, he was done.

10 minutes after Gardevoir had checked all the papers, she gave them back.

"OK class," said Gardevoir, "tell me your scores when I call your name! The total is 20!"

"Gligar?" she started.

"12" he said.

"Staravia?"

"14"

"Golbat?"

"15"

"Riolu?"

"17"

"Sandshrew?"

"16, ma'am!"

"Charmander?"

"18!"

"Snorunt?"

"Uhh, uh, 17!"

"Espeon?"

Espeon hesitated for a moment and said his answer slowly.

"19" he said with a grin on his face.

"Pikachu?"

Pikachu wasn't paying attention and didn't hear Gardevoir call his name.

"Pikachu?" she said again.

He looked up and saw his teacher looking at him.

"Your score?"

"Oh!" he said. "Uh, 20!"

The class became silent and stared. They were surprised of Pikachu's grade.


End file.
